


Love Sick (remastered/version 2)

by deathspells2009



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Falling In Love, Gun Violence, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexual Content, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathspells2009/pseuds/deathspells2009
Summary: Gerard Way is a troubled alcoholic who one night gets kidnapped by a man named Frank Iero. Frank has deep feelings for Gerard and tries everything in his power to get him to love him back. Unfortunately for Frank, he has done horrible things in his past. He hopes for Gerard to never find out this side of him or things could go horribly wrong for the both of them.





	1. I Need You

Every Friday night, Gerard Way, who was struggling with so many problems of his own, always went to the local bar down the street to clear his thoughts. He’d go in and waste whatever money he could find lying around on alcoholic drinks that’d poison his brain. Gerard enjoyed the taste of the bitter liquid, despite what it did to him the next morning. His brother, Mikey, never wanted to tag along with him. He thought that Gerard was wasting his life away by getting hammered, sleeping, and waking up with the worst headache anyone could ever imagine. Gerard didn’t care, though. He just wanted to fit in with the New Jersey vibe. He was always an outcast ever since he was a young boy. Gerard never had many friends, making it nearly impossible to socialize with anyone. He also dressed differently depending on the day. Some days, he’d wear dark, baggy clothing that never seemed to fit correctly. And on others, he’d dress in drag. Of course, that’s one reason to why society didn’t accept him. Gerard just didn’t know how to be like other kids. He never enjoyed smoking weed (except now he did at least 4 times a week), never had a girlfriend to do sexual or platonic activities with, and never listened to the same music. Gerard didn’t care about his life anymore. All he wanted was for people to like him and not judge him for the way he looked, acted, and for the things he did.

He approached his favorite place to be. Gerard walked in and ordered the same usual mixes of drinks: 2 bottles of beer, 3 shots of gin, and some tap water. He popped some pills in his mouth that he obtained from one of his friends. Depression fell upon him every time he poisoned himself. He felt the pain slowly take over his body. Gerard placed a hand on the counter and started to get up on his two feet. Very carefully he tried, but fell ass first to the tiled floor. He groaned in anger when he noticed that everyone was looking at him. He tried to hide his face underneath his long, greasy, jet-black hair. Gerard then heard laughter from a table close to him. In confusion as to what they were joking about, he noticed that he was wearing a black skirt.  
_“What an idiot,” he thought to himself._  
Gerard arched his arms above his head to reach the counter. He got up from the floor and dashed out of the bar. As soon as he got through the wooden doors, he tripped over a crack that was engraved into the pavement. Not being able to brace himself in time, Gerard plummeted face first onto the sidewalk. He grunted in pain as he lifted his head from the ground. Blood started flowing out just from above his eyebrow. He scooted over to the nearest alleyway and sat there, trying to collect his breath.

Gerard wasn’t having the best of nights, and as soon as he thought it couldn’t get any worse, a man wearing an oversized hoodie came up to him.  
“Hey, need any help?” the man offered to him. Gerard kept staring at the guy as if he were from another planet. He didn’t know who this was or why he wanted to help him, but he was completely capable of taking care of himself. Gerard didn’t speak to him. Not one word came from his mouth. The man took that to his advantage and sat down next to Gerard on the sidewalk.  
“I like your skirt. I think it looks good on you,” the man remarked. Gerard looked over at him in confusion. He didn’t look good in anything, especially a skirt. He didn’t know why this person was trying to small talk with him at 3:26 am.  
“I’m fine thanks. I don’t need any help from anyone,” Gerard snapped at the man. He didn’t want to make any friends at this stage in his life. It was all too late for that, but the man in the oversized hoodie didn’t care. He was going to do whatever it took for him to converse with Gerard.  
“You’re bleeding from above your eyebrow. Can I at least take you back to my place and take care of it?” He asked, desperately trying to become acquaintances with him. Gerard, even when drunk, knew when there was danger around. This man had no good intentions of taking care of him. For all Gerard knew, he’d go to this guy’s place and he’d get raped. Just what he wanted after a horrible nights end.

“No thank you. I don’t feel like getting naked for you tonight,” Gerard sneered at him. The man didn’t know what he was talking about, although he did know that Gerard was drunk. He looked over at him and grabbed his hand. Gerard flinched at the touch and tried to take his hand back. The man had a strong grip on the hand and showed no signs of letting it go. Gerard took his other hand, punched the man somewhere in the face, and started to get up. The man followed Gerard and chased him down another alleyway. Of course, Gerard was very slow at running, and him being drunk didn’t make it any easier for him. The man finally caught up to him and trapped him where two walls met. Gerard had nowhere to run to.  
“Don’t rape me, you bastard!” Gerard cried out at him.  
“I’m not going to rape you! You’re such a fucking moron,” he yelled back at him. The man grabbed Gerard by the shirt sleeve and managed to get to his car. Gerard’s drunk self tried fighting him off, but he was too weak. The man took both of Gerard’s arms and duct taped them together. He did the same with his legs, thighs, and then put a piece over his mouth. He looked down at the squirming boy. This wasn’t how he wanted to take him in, but it seemed to be the only option at this point. The man picked Gerard up carefully and placed him nicely in the trunk. Before closing the trunk, he said one last thing.  
“By the way, I’m Frank. And we’re going to be good friends,” he told him, staring at Gerard’s hazel eyes with a smirk. He then proceeded to shut the trunk and enter the car. He drove away as if nothing ever happened.

It only took around 2 hours to get to where Frank lived. He lived in a small, old, black painted house in the middle of the woods. Frank never liked society and people, so building a house far away from them was a good idea. He enjoyed the little space he had outdoors. It made him feel much safer than living in a neighborhood with shitty teenagers and inconsiderate adults. Frank, who observed Gerard for 3 months, thought that he would also like living in the woods. It would fit Gerard’s personality well. Frank parked the car and got out. He unlocked the trunk to find Gerard sleeping. He didn’t make any noise or start to fuss.  
“Exactly what I wanted,” Frank whispered to himself. He looked down at Gerard, and Frank thought he was the most beautiful thing nature ever created. Gerard had silky, black hair that had a touch of teal on his roots. His eyes were hazel and as bright as the setting sun, gleaming down into the ocean. The face he had was so gorgeous, and not to mention the body he had. Frank found that part of Gerard to be the 2nd best thing he had. When Frank was watching Gerard for the past months, he always loved the way he looked in female clothing. He was very thankful for Gerard to have wanted to wear a skirt today and was very lucky. Something about him wearing skirts turned Frank on in a strange yet pleasuring way.

He carefully took Gerard out of his trunk and shut the lid as quietly as he could. Carrying him all the way to the door, Frank places Gerard on the porch ground for a minute while he got his house keys out. He unlocked the door, picked Gerard up, and headed to the bathroom. He turned the flickering light on and propped Gerard up against the wall. Getting out some bandages, he cleaned up the cut above his eyebrow with some faucet water and wiped the blood clean. He put on a small band-aid and kissed his forehead. He took Gerard and himself down the hall, over to where the only bedroom was. He slowly removed the tape he had placed around Gerard and threw the used tape away in a small trash can. Frank moved Gerard over to the left side of the bed, which was the side closer to the window. He wanted the side closer to the door, just in case Gerard wanted to escape, he would have to take a little more effort. Frank lied next to the boy he had kidnapped and wrapped both of them in a warm, white blanket. He made sure to give Gerard enough space for himself. He didn’t want to overwhelm him on his first night. Frank turned over on his side, facing away from Gerard, and closed his eyes. Knowing that Gerard was there next to him, made him feel relieved that he wouldn’t have to endorse any more pain on himself. He never liked when Gerard hurt himself in any way possible. Frank took one more deep breath and drifted off to sleep. He was glad to finally have what he wanted after so long, even if it wasn’t the way he wanted to achieve that goal. Kidnapped or not, Gerard Way was going to stay with him for the whole night -- and for as long as he could keep him.


	2. Sick Feelings

Gerard awoke with a sick feeling. His memories of yesterday were nothing more than just a blur in his head. He got up in an unfamiliar bedroom that he hadn’t recognized before. The bed he woke up in was a king-sized bed, just enough room for 2 people to sleep in. Gerard’s body started to shiver from being so close to the window that gave off such a cold breeze. He pushed himself off the bed and made his way to the bathroom. He could feel the throw up start to come up his neck. Gerard stumbled to the toilet and threw up whatever he could. All the toxic drinks came up from his stomach, to give an awful greeting to him in the morning. He coughed violently, threw up some more, and then coughed again. He heard faint footsteps coming from behind him and felt a warm hand being placed on his back. After a couple more coughs, Gerard was finally done. He calmed down and slowed his breathing. He still could feel the warm hand move up and down his back, in a way that soothed him very much.

Gerard looked over to see who the person was. It was the person who kidnapped him. He brushed the hand off and sat on the opposite side of the bathroom.  
“Good morning!” Frank greeted with a welcoming smile. Gerard didn’t like that man.  
“Who the fuck are you?” snapped Gerard, who was curious to know his name.  
“Frank. I told you last night but I guess you don’t remember,” he said. Gerard really didn’t recall hearing that name ever. He wished he could leave Frank’s house and go back to his normal shitty life. He enjoyed the rough, depressing nights and the company of his younger brother.  
“Oh, you also might not remember this either, but I like your skirt,” Frank told him. Gerard could feel his face getting hot. He gave Frank a look of disgust with a small blush forming in his face. No one ever said that they’ve liked his skirts before. Cross dressing was one thing that society hated from him. Gerard loved wearing his puffy skirts, crop tops he cut himself, fishnet leggings, dresses that were laced in black and red, and sometimes he enjoyed high heels. But he rarely wore those due to him tripping a lot in them.

Gerard didn’t bother to reply to the pervert-like comment. He didn’t feel comfortable in the presence of Frank. He needed to get back home, even if that meant stabbing Frank in the thigh.  
“I made breakfast for the two of us. I figured you’d be hungry,” Frank smiled at him as he spoke. Gerard thought that his smile was ugly. He had crooked bottom teeth and thin lips, but his smile also brought him a sense of safety. No matter how terrifying the look was, something about it Gerard liked. He found it quite appealing somehow.  
“Are you gonna talk to me or at least say something?” Frank asked him in a voice that sounded demanding. Gerard didn’t want to talk to him, but eventually he would need to.  
“Okay I’ll say something. Something,” replied Gerard with a small laugh. Frank found his joke amusing. He laughed too, but then again, he found everything that Gerard said or did amusing and entertaining. He took Gerard’s hand and they both got up from the floor. Frank kept holding Gerard’s hand, even though Gerard hated it. He didn’t want to touch hands with him -- he didn’t even want to share the same air.

They continued to walk down the dark hall and into the kitchen. There was a small table with 4 chairs around it, a refrigerator, and an old stove. The room was very unsettling. It almost looked like Frank lived in a haunted house, even where the house was placed was scary to Gerard. He hated the vibe Frank gave off, no matter what he did.  
“Here, this one's for you,” Frank said, pointing down at a full plate on the table. Gerard scooted the chair out of its place and sat down in it. He stared down at the food he had; 2 sunny side up eggs, a piece of bacon below the eggs, and a small berry in the middle. When Gerard mentioned that it looked like a face, Frank agreed with him. Frank had supposedly made the happy face to resemble the way he feels around Gerard, which Gerard thought was creepy in itself. He had never seen Frank in his life other than the night before and this morning. But he assumed that Frank, the guy who kidnapped him, had his sneaky ways of seeing him without even being noticed by Gerard.

“Eat up!” Frank cheered as he sat down to eat as well. He took the seat in front of Gerard rather than the one next to him. Frank gobbled up his food before Gerard even started. He seemed to be very hungry, as hungry as a bear looking for fresh food after its awakening from hibernation. Once Frank was done with his food, he stared at Gerard as if he were his hot boyfriend. It made Gerard feel even more uncomfortable than usual. He wanted to tell him to stop, but right before he could, Frank grabbed for his hand and held it with a tight grip.  
“You look so beautiful,” he gushed, still staring at Gerard. He tried to pull his hand away, but Frank kept tugging back at it. Gerard had a full mouth of food, so he still couldn’t tell Frank to fuck off. He got tired of pulling his hand away, so he just let Frank keep it for the remainder of breakfast.  
“Never call me beautiful again, creep,” Gerard finally told him, with his mouth half full. Frank stopped daydreaming and his gaze went somewhere else. He didn’t want to make Gerard feel too creeped out on his first day living at his new house.  
“Why can’t I call you beautiful? It’s only the truth,” he asked in confusion. Gerard really hated being called anything positive due to the fact that no one ever called him nice things since middle school. He was use to the negativity and didn’t want Frank to pamper him with pet names.

“Listen, I don’t like you at all. And if you start to say sweet things to me, I’ll be leaving through that front door,” he told him sternly.  
“As if you could escape, pansy,” Frank shot back to him. So, Gerard stood up from the dinner table and started to make his way to the door. Frank followed him quickly. Gerard started to turn the doorknob, when Frank, came up from behind him and threw him to the ground. They both fell hard and Gerard saw that Frank was now on top of him. He tried to push him off, but he felt so heavy. Frank was way skinnier than Gerard was, he almost looked anorexic. But Frank was strong, and he showed no signs of getting off of Gerard.  
“Alright get off me! I’ll have to try and leave again later,” Gerard wined.  
“You’re not going to try again later and if you do, there will be consequences,” Frank said in a deep, monotone voice as he went closer to Gerard’s face. His grip was getting tighter and tighter as he held onto both of Gerard’s wrists. Gerard desperately wanted to get up from the floor, but there was no way in hell he could. He gave a sigh of relief once Frank started to move, but to his surprise, Frank lowered himself back onto Gerard. He took both hands and cupped Gerard’s face. Frank moved as close as he could to Gerard’s face and pressed his lips against the others. Gerard’s eyes grew wide as Frank continued to kiss him. Once Frank was finally done, he immediately had a look of desire in his eyes. He wanted something from Gerard, but Gerard couldn’t figure out what it was.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that,” Frank whispered. Gerard got chills down his spine when he heard that, he really didn’t know how long Frank wanted to do that, but he could tell that Frank at least stalked him before.  
“Your face is getting red. That’s cute,” Frank said, pointing out the fact that Gerard’s face was turning into a blush. Gerard hated that he couldn’t control what color his face was. He never could hold in a blush after a sign of affection was shown upon him. And for Gerard, that was the first time anyone kissed him on the lips. He enjoyed it to some extent, but he never wanted Frank to know that. He didn’t want a loving relationship with his stalker and kidnapper. He didn’t even want to be in a relationship with a boy, although the didn’t cross it off his list. Frank was still on top of Gerard and got his grip back on his wrists. He looked at the pale skin Gerard had. It looked so beautiful and pure, except for the scars that Frank saw that went down the length of his arm.  
“What is this?” He questioned, wanting to know the answer immediately.  
“Nothing new. It’s always been there,” Gerard reassured him.  
“No, it hasn’t always been there. You did it to yourself in high school, didn’t you?” Frank asked him. Gerard was getting scared as to how Frank would know when he cut himself. He never told anyone about it, not even his own brother. He knew how mad he’d get.

“Well, it doesn’t matter. It was a while ago,” he told him. He didn’t want Frank to ridicule him or get a big lecture on how self harm is wrong. He already knew that.  
“It still happened. It does matter. I care about you so don’t do it again,” Frank growled at him. Gerard didn’t understand why he was so important to Frank. Whatever the reason was, he was bound to find out.  
“Although you may not like it here, I’m gonna keep you here for your own safety,” Frank said, looking at Gerard with concern.  
“I hate it here and I hate you,” Gerard spat to him. Frank’s expression changed. He looked more sad after Gerard blurted that out. Gerard didn’t feel bad at all, he deserved to be upset. So Frank got up from Gerard and made his way to the bedroom. Gerard was left on the living room floor. Now was his chance to leave and dash out of here, but something was holding him back from doing it. He couldn’t understand why his mind and body didn’t want to leave. Gerard, instead of running out of Frank’s house, went back into the bedroom and forcing himself to see Frank again.


	3. Mistake Maker

Gerard entered the small room and looked at Frank lying on the bed. He looked so skinny. Gerard desperately wanted him to eat something, he could just feel his pain by looking at him. He approached the bed slowly and lied down next to Frank.  
“You anorexic?” Gerard asked him.  
“Why would you say that?” Frank asked back.  
“You look so damn skinny. Almost just bones,” he commented, looking over into Frank’s direction. Frank sat up on the bed and removed his shirt. Gerard could see his ribcage and spine, it was so visible. As clear as a sunny day just to see how thin he was. Frank had a sleeve of tattoos on his left arm, some on his right arm, a few on his back, and a couple on his stomach and chest. He was a colorful person for someone who lived in such a dark house. Frank looked over at Gerard’s face, which had the look of horror on it.  
“Do you not eat food or something? What’s wrong with you, man?” fretted Gerard as he kept his eyes on Frank’s body.

“I eat...sometimes. Maybe not the way I should,” he explained, not making eye contact with Gerard.  
“Sometimes? More like never,” remarked Gerard.  
“Yeah well you cut yourself so we’re both not perfect,” countered Frank. Gerard didn’t feel like arguing with Frank about mental health. If Frank didn’t want to eat, that’s his problem, not Gerard’s. Frank stretched his arms above his head whilst looking out the window. He wanted to be normal like Gerard was, but that wasn’t a possibility. He’s fucked his life up way too much to become as perfect as Gerard was. Frank wished he could tell Gerard for the reason to being so thin and many other secrets he never told anyone, but he couldn’t trust him yet. He wanted to wait for the right moment to spill everything out, such as his feelings. He was sick and tired of keeping everything he felt inside of him. Frank’s emotions always bubbled over and having someone around to talk to always helped him feel much better, but he hasn’t talked to anyone in 6 years.

Gerard reached a hand out and touched Frank’s spine. Frank flinched at the cold hand touch his back unexpectedly. Gerard traced the spine with his index finger.  
_“Holy shit is he thin,” he thought._  
Then he touched Frank’s ribs from behind. Gerard could feel every individual indent that each bone made. If he really tried, he could most likely brake one of Frank’s bones without too much effort. Gerard stopped touching and went to go into the living room. Frank felt strange to finally show someone his body, it was even strange to let Gerard touch him without warning. He didn’t think he’d want to do that. Frank put his shirt over his head and pulled it back down over his body. He looked in the mirror and saw the skeleton staring back at him. He hated himself more than anything, and he hated a lot of things.

Frank turned the corner and saw Gerard resting on the couch. He made his way to the living room and pulled out some weed.  
“No thanks, I don’t feel like ruining my life anymore than I already have,” Gerard muttered. Frank felt bad for him, he didn’t want to make Gerard feel lesser of himself anymore than he already did. He put the bag away in a small drawer on the side of the coffee table. Frank wanted Gerard to love himself as much as he did, but he found that to be impossible. He just sat there and admired the way Gerard lied there, so quiet and peaceful. The sun was shining through the white curtains and casted such a wonderful light on Gerard. The light bounced from his face to the black skirt he still had on.  
“Dammit, you’re so beautiful...,” swooned Frank while looking at Gerard’s entity. He started to raise his hand and placed it on Gerard’s thigh. Gerard lifted his leg up so Frank couldn’t get to it anymore.  
“The fuck, man! Don’t touch me!” shot Gerard. He sat up on the couch, grabbed a blanket that was behind him, and placed it over his legs. He wasn’t wearing any tights or pants underneath his skirt. The only thing he had underneath was underwear, but even that didn’t help the fact that Frank wanted to touch him.

Frank knew he did something wrong, but he couldn’t control his actions. He didn’t want to wait for anything, he just wanted to get straight to what he needed to do. He fantasized so many times about him and Gerard, and he wanted that to become a reality. Frank felt so aroused when he thought about Gerard, but also knew what he thought about was wrong to do without the other person not knowing about it.  
“I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to touch you,” Frank tried to explain, but Gerard didn’t care. He wasn’t interested in what he need to say.  
“Didn’t your mother ever teach you to keep your hands to yourself?” Gerard joked. He tried to lighten up the mood to get the event out of his head, but he only made it worse. Frank took the joke as an invitation to touch him more. He must’ve thought Gerard was flirting with him, but he didn’t mean it in that way. So Frank pounced on Gerard and grabbed him by the hair. Gerard tried to push him off, but he wouldn’t budge. Frank went straight to Gerard’s dick and he screamed at him. Gerard was now mildly confused as to what was going on and furious at Frank. He was now down by Gerard’s skirt and started to mouth at the area.

“N-no! Stop!” Gerard yelled at him. He tugged on Frank’s hair so hard, he yelped in pain. Gerard tossed Frank to the ground. He huddled over Frank and punched him in the face. He didn’t aim for anything specific, but he hit Frank’s eye.  
“What did I do!?” he questioned.  
“You went up my skirt, you pervert!” Gerard howled at him. Gerard felt his face get hot and could tell already that his face was as red as a tomato. He pulled his skirt down to cover where his legs met. He didn’t want Frank to pull another sneaky move. Frank’s face started to turn red as well, but tears also streamed down his face.  
“What’s wrong now? Why are you crying?” asked Gerard in an angry tone.  
“I upset you again! I’m so fucking sorry!” Frank cried back. He didn’t want to make Gerard mad at anything. He wanted to make him feel happy and loved, that’s all he wanted to do. Frank ran to the bedroom and slammed the door. He felt so horrible for doing what he did. He was always so confused as to what Gerard meant sometimes. Frank never fully understood him. So he stayed in the bedroom for the rest of the day, pondering on the decisions he should make next time he made contact with Gerard.


	4. Let's Talk

For the next few days, Frank didn’t say anything to Gerard. Instead, he observed what he did around the house, looking for the right things to say to him. He noticed that Gerard would eat three times a day, shower once a week, sleep for most of the day, and lie on the floor with nothing to do. Finally, Frank spoke to him.  
“You live a horrible lifestyle based on what I saw,” he told him.  
“Well I’d usually be drawing something or drinking alcohol,” Gerard replied.  
Frank didn’t have any alcohol, but he had some paper and a couple of markers. He ran to the bedroom closet and grabbed the art supplies. He came back to the living room and handed Gerard the materials.  
“Draw something right now,” chirped Frank, smiling down at Gerard. Gerard took a piece of paper and a black marker. Opening the cap, he put the marker to paper and started to scribble a face. Frank sat down next to him on the floor, looking intensely at what he was creating. He couldn’t tell who or what it was right now, but it looked very colorful.

After 14 minutes or coloring, Gerard was finally done with his image.  
“It’s your body,” he said, holding the image up, “I like the tattoos you have.” Frank could see the tattoos drawn out on the sheet of paper. He loved how Gerard got most of them accurate.  
“Now it’s my turn to draw!” Frank cheered, very excited to draw. He took the marker out of Gerard’s hand and started drawing. Forming line after line, he was quickly done with his art. He held it up for Gerard to see, but he was confused as to what he made.  
“Oh, it’s me and you!” beamed Frank. He had another smile on his face and gave the picture to Gerard. He looked down on it. He could see the person that resembled Frank the most, which looked like a skeleton with tattoos. And he saw himself, with nice black hair, his skirt, and hearts above his head. The image looked as if a serial  
killer made it. The picture was a nice thought, but scared the shit out of him. He thanked Frank for the gift, folded the paper, and put it in the pocket of his hoodie.

Frank’s smile grew and he hugged Gerard. He just felt so happy for him to become closer in friends. Neither of them got into a fight since Frank misunderstood a joke. His eye was still bruised from the punch throw by Gerard, but he didn’t care about it anymore. Gerard decided to hug him back, hoping for him to stop. Frank just hugged tighter at the move. Gerard didn’t know why Frank liked him so much. He saw nothing special in himself and couldn’t see how Frank saw anything good in him. Gerard accidentally leaned in closer while he was fixing his position and slightly fell. Frank was now pushed up against the coffee table and Gerard’s body. He smelt like coffee and basements, but Frank liked those smells. Frank pressed even closer to Gerard’s chest, hoping that he’d never have to stop. He wrapped his legs around Gerard’s waist and didn’t want to let go. Gerard felt something rub up against his leg and could tell Frank got a boner. Now Gerard was getting impatient and started to push Frank off him. He hated how Frank wanted to fuck him so badly, even though he hadn’t said anything about sex before.

Frank pulled off and moved away from Gerard. He wanted to respect his personal space, so he got up and sat on the couch. Frank was still looking at the picture Gerard drew of all his tattoos. He was so amazed that Gerard could draw so good. All Frank had was a guitar talent, if you considered that something good.  
“You’re so good at art,” Frank said to Gerard.  
“Thanks. I went to art college,” he replied in a flat voice. He obviously didn’t want to bring up that time period in his life. People always made fun of him for the way he dressed. Nothing ever worked out the way he wanted, especially with people.  
“Ya know something,” Gerard started, “I think the only reason why I didn’t walk out yet is because you’re the only person who actually cares about me. I never get that company or affection from anyone.” Frank looked at Gerard with importance. He knew Gerard liked him deep down.

“Well why wouldn’t I give you affection?” Frank asked him, wanting to know the answer.  
“No one ever has. It’s just the way it’s supposed to be,” Gerard told him. He never had friends who cared about him and his brother was a jerk sometimes. He never felt loved by anyone before and having Frank be so kind to him really made him feel special. He didn’t want to leave anymore, he wanted to stay and try to make friends with his kidnapper. Maybe he was a good person, but showed his generosity in a strange way. After all, Frank drew a picture of them both. He must really want to be friends with him.

“Last question, why did you kidnap me? Why not just ask me to come over normally?” Gerard asked while looking at Frank.  
“I did. You were drunk and thought I was raping you, so I kidnapped you,” Frank said. Gerard didn’t remember the rape part, but he remembered the kidnapping part. He really didn’t feel like being abducted that night, or any night in general. Part of him still hated Frank, but the other half of him liked him. The both of them sat in silence while time went by. Frank moved in closer to Gerard after every minute. Eventually, Frank was close enough to rest his head on Gerard’s shoulder. He got comfortable enough and linked hands with Gerard. At this point, Gerard didn’t mind what he did, as long as it wasn’t anything sexual. He enjoyed the way Frank acted most of the time. He really started to like the friendship they had, but whenever he was around Frank, he’d get a strange sensation, a strange feeling that he never felt before. Gerard didn’t care that much, he just hoped that he wasn’t developing feelings for his new friend.


	5. New Sensations (NSFW)

Day turned to night. Frank was cooking dinner for Gerard, it was pizza night for them. He wished that he could eat with him, but he didn’t have the appetite for food. Gerard wanted Frank to eat and to gain his normal body weight again. They both knew that it wouldn’t happen. When Frank was done, he handed Gerard a plate with 2 pieces on it and sat down across from him. Gerard ate the pieces without hesitation, he was so hungry that he ate them within a matter of a couple of minutes. Next to Frank was a glass of soda, orange Fanta to be exact. He pushed it over close to him and watched as Gerard drank it all. He was now done with dinner, but Frank still had yet to eat.

“Can you please eat for me?” Gerard pleaded. He didn’t want to see Frank starve.  
“I’m perfectly fine. Don’t worry about it,” he replied back. Frank didn’t want to eat with Gerard around.  
“Give me a reason as to why you won’t eat,” he sternly told Frank. He didn’t want to tell him. It was the stupidest reason for not eating. He felt that Gerard would get mad with him, but decided to tell him anyways.  
“I stopped eating a while ago because I thought that you wouldn’t like me if I was pudgy or fat,” Frank explained. Gerard gave him a look of confusion.  
“Why would that matter?” he asked. Frank just shrugged, he really didn’t know how to respond. And although Gerard wouldn’t care, he still wanted to be thin for him.

Gerard got up from the table to get another piece of pizza. He went back over to the table and handed Frank the food. He looked down at him in disappointment. Frank felt sick thinking about eating, but he took the slice of pizza and slowly ate it. Bite after bite, Gerard grew happier and happier. He never wanted to see people suffer if they never did anything wrong in life.  
“Thank you,” grinned Gerard, looking over at Frank with a smile. Frank gave him a smile in return, even though it had no meaning behind it. He just wanted to seem friendly at the moment. Gerard left the kitchen and disappeared into the bedroom to rest. Frank picked at his skin anxiously. He went into the bathroom and gagged himself. He eventually threw up the pizza he ate while he had the chance, but Gerard could hear noises coming from the bathroom, so he decided to check in on Frank. He saw him huddled over the toilet. Frank looked over, clenching his arms and shivering. Gerard didn’t know how to help in this kind of situation, all he could do was stare. Frank felt bad for throwing up the food Gerard gave him, especially since his health meant something to Gerard.

“I’m sorry,” Frank coughed. Gerard looked disappointed in him, how he didn’t listen to him and betrayed him. Frank kept on looking at Gerard, tears starting to roll down his face. He flushed the toilet and started to leave the room, but Gerard grabbed his shirt before he could go.  
“Look, I personally don’t care what you do to yourself, but I just don’t think it’s healthy for you to keep this up,” Gerard explained to him, trying to change his mind about starving himself. Frank walked a couple steps back, and once again, he gave Gerard a hug. Gerard hugged back with much feeling. They both stepped out of the bathroom and stepped into the bedroom. Frank was the first to lie down, face first onto his pillow. Gerard sat right next to him, bringing Frank’s head out from the pillow. Frank was forced to look at Gerard now. He leaned in close to Frank and gave him a meaningful kiss on the lips. He tumbled down onto the bed, making Frank start to tower over him. Frank took control and knelt on the bed over Gerard.

While their lips were still pressed close, Frank started to tug on Gerard’s skirt. He wanted to rip them off in the moment, but he waited before pulling them down.  
“Woah, what do you think you’re doing...” Gerard playfully teased.  
“I think you know what I’m doing,” Frank softly whispered into Gerards ear. Gerard grabbed Frank’s small wrist and looked at him in the eyes.  
“Frank...I-I...” Gerard stuttered.  
“I’m sorry Gerard…maybe I went to far…” he quickly apologized, but Gerard pulled Frank in a little bit closer and stared into his crystal-like green eyes.  
“Frank…I feel that this is wrong, but maybe it’s right…” Gerard said, trying to decide if it’s what he wanted. Frank then put his hands under Gerard's shirt, feeling his warm skin. He loved the feeling of Gerard’s soft body.  
“You’re so beautiful Gerard…you’re the only one I want,” he told him.

Frank then pulled on Gerard’s skirt, sliding them down and proceeded to kiss. Frank was in heaven, he had been waiting months for this, and he finally has it now. Gerard proceeded to take off the rest of his skirt and underwear. As Frank laid eyes on Gerard fully exposed, he was excited. He wanted to show Gerard how much he loved him and this was his chance. Frank moved down to where he wanted to be, he never had done anything like this before, but he wanted to be the best he could to Gerard.  
“I bet you can’t fit my whole dick in your mouth, you’re to small!” Gerard joked. Frank was slightly embarrassed now, being that Frank was anorexic, it made him feel kinda bad to hear Gerard say that, but he was going to prove him wrong.  
“I can too Gerard! Watch this!” he told him with excitement. Frank sucked on Gerard's dick for what seemed like forever. Without looking up, Frank heard Gerard let out a couple small moans. Frank knew he was doing good, pleasing Gerard more and more.  
“Can you swallow?” Gerard asked in a shaky voice.  
“Yes, baby,” Frank said softly. He took Gerard all in while hearing him let out more moans.

Once Frank finally finished, he was tired. He couldn’t believe that Gerard would invite him into a sexual act, especially since he still hated him to some extent. Gerard felt so good after the blowjob. It was a whole new experience for him and he wanted more of the sensation feeling, but he didn’t want to make Frank his sex slave.  
“You have something on your lower lip,” Gerard pointed out to him. Frank licked the cum off his lip in a playful way. Gerard didn’t know until now that someone could be so full of lust, but after seeing Frank in action, he enjoyed it.  
“Sleep with me tonight?” he asked Gerard.  
“I always sleep in the same bed as you. It shouldn’t even be a question,” Gerard laughed. Frank slid the skirt back up onto Gerard. He crawled back up right into bed and started to caress Gerard’s leg. He eased into the touch. Gerard placed his head on Frank’s shoulder. They both got into a comfortable position, with Frank falling asleep first. Gerard still couldn’t get the thought of what happened out of his head. He now knew that the strange feeling he got when around Frank was him deep down having a crush on him, but it didn’t make sense to him. He never had feelings for a boy before, and if his instincts were right, then he’d fallen hard for the boy that kidnapped him.


	6. The Truth

The next morning, Frank woke up with Gerard’s greasy, jet-black hair in his face. He brushed it aside gently as he moved over closer to the edge of the bed. Frank sat up and looked down at Gerard, who showed no signs of waking up any time soon. He always slept in late. Gerard usually woke up around 11:30, but on some days, he would wake up earlier. Frank didn’t want to wake him, he wanted Gerard to get his beauty rest. Frank put both feet on the floor and pushed himself off the bed. He started to head for the door, but heard Gerard start to get up.  
“Where are you going,” Gerard asked him in a whisper.  
“Just getting up to make breakfast. And don’t worry, I’ll eat too,” he told him.

Frank went to the kitchen to see what they even had left to eat. The only thing that was for breakfast was some cereal. So he grabbed two bowls and poured an even amount of cereal in each. Setting them on the table, Gerard came out from the bedroom. He rubbed his eyes as he sat down at the table.  
“This is all we have?” he asked, giving Frank a disgusting look.  
“Yeah. Sorry there isn’t anything else,” replied Frank as he forced himself to shove a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. Gerard quietly ate his food, but Frank took a much longer time to eat. He chewed the food slowly, swallowed it, and went for another scoop. Gerard was proud of him for eating. He wanted Frank to have a normal body weight and to not look like a skeleton for the rest of his life.

“Eat more food. I want you to be pudgy,” suggested Gerard, tugging on whatever skin Frank had on his arm.  
“I don’t wanna get too fat. Then you won’t like me,” replied Frank. Gerard shook his head at him. He didn’t care if Frank was a little fat, all he cared about was that he at least gained more weight.  
“When you’re so thin like that, it scares me,” Gerard mumbled to him. He reached out his hand and held Frank’s. Frank grabbed the hand tightly and rested his head on the table. He had finally finished his food, but Gerard was not going to let him throw it up this time. The only problem was, he wasn’t sure if his stomach was going to allow him to keep the food down. After so long without keeping food in his stomach, it might just come back up on its own without him even gagging himself.

Frank stopped holding Gerard’s hand and left him to sit on the couch. Gerard put the dirty bowls in the empty sink. He followed Frank into the room so he could sit with his friend. He curled up next to Frank and wrapped a blanket around the both of them. Gerard put one arm around Frank and the other went to go hold his hand. Frank was surprised that Gerard started to like him a lot.  
_“Maybe he developed feelings for me…” Frank thought to himself, hoping that was the case._  
Frank wanted to know so desperately, but he didn’t want to hear the sound of rejection by the boy he loved so much. He was just glad that Gerard could tolerate him for most of the time. Gerard nuzzled into Frank’s neck, making Frank’s face turn bright red.  
“Do you have feelings for me?” Frank questioned hesitantly.  
“Well...I’m not sure,” he said in confusion. Frank didn’t know what that was suppose to mean, but he took it as a rejection. He felt his stomach start to coil up while his face turned red.  
“Are you leaning more towards liking me?” he asked him, trying to pry an answer out.  
“Yeah, I suppose. It’s just that I’ve never had feelings for a boy before. It’s all confusing to me,” Gerard admitted to him. Frank stopped feeling sick and kissed Gerard on the cheek. His face lit up when Gerard gave him a kiss back. Frank never would’ve thought that Gerard would like him back.

__

* * *

Later that evening, Frank was writing in a small, broken notebook. Gerard peeked into the bedroom to examine what exactly he was doing. When he couldn’t get a better look, Gerard decided to enter the room and plop down on the bed next to Frank as he wrote frantically. Gerard tried to read every word that he wrote, but Frank tried hiding the words that came from his pen.  
“What are you writing?” puzzled Gerard, still trying to read the book.  
“Nothing of importance,” he replied, not looking up from the book. Gerard started to get pissed after Frank didn’t tell him what he wrote. He did not want Frank keeping secrets from him. Gerard waited a couple minutes more before ripping the notebook out of Frank’s hands and running of with it down the hall. He went into the bathroom and locked the door. Frank pounded on the door, pleading for Gerard not to read any of the writing, but he was too late. He could hear Gerard flip page after page, reading all of his secrets.

After what felt like ages, Gerard finally came out of the bathroom. He handed the notebook back to Frank and gave him a look of sadness. Frank didn’t know how much of the book he read, but if he read enough, Gerard would’ve lost all feelings for him.  
“If everything you write in that book true, then why did you kill so many people?” Gerard asked in a scared voice. That was the one thing he wanted to hide from him.  
“I don’t feel like answering that. You weren’t supposed to read anything from it,” he hissed, giving Gerard an angry look.  
“So what? Were you just gonna hide the fact that you kill people in your spare time? You were never gonna tell me and act like nothing happened?” Gerard quickly asked. Frank started to fume with rage.  
“It’s my life, Gerard. I can do whatever the fuck I want, and if you don’t like it, then too bad. That's how I’m gonna live my life here,” cursed Frank as he clenched his fists.

Gerard didn’t what to live in the presence of a murderer. He wanted no part of Frank’s killing spree. Gerard pushed Frank aside and headed for the front door.  
“You better not leave, Gerard,” Frank warned him. But Gerard didn’t listen.  
“You’re nothing without me,” started Frank, “Everyone hates you out there. No one will listen to what you have to say or love you as much as I do.”  
Gerard still didn’t care. He turned the doorknob and walked outside, slamming the door shut. Frank ran and got his pistol. He ran out into the dark night, looking for Gerard. When he spotted him, he started to dash towards him. Gerard heard the footsteps approaching closer to him. He picked the pace up, trying to outrun Frank.  
“Get back here, you fucker!” he yelled into the night sky. Gerard didn’t turn around to respond. He needed to leave as soon as possible.

Frank cocked the loaded gun and shot near Gerard’s upper arm. Gerard cried in pain as the bullet pierced his skin. He could feel the warm liquid ooze out from his arm. He held his other hand over the wound and tried to still run away while in pain. Gerard’s pace slowed down and he eventually gave up. Frank ran up to Gerard to see how bad his arm looked.  
“You’ll be fine. Trust me,” he reassured him.  
“I can’t trust you on anything anymore,” Gerard replied back to him, tears falling from his face.  
“I was planning on telling you everything once we were farther along in our relationship, Gerard,” he told him, picking Gerard up. He didn’t bother saying anything. He just let Frank carry him back to the house, not knowing what he was going to do to him. When they finally made it back inside, Frank placed Gerard on the bathroom floor and got out the only first-aid kit he owned.  
“You’re not going to kill me, are you?” Gerard asked, still crying.  
“Of course not. I never want to hurt you. I want to keep you safe,” Frank defended.

Gerard was confused at this point. He didn’t know what anything meant anymore. If Frank didn’t want to hurt him, then why did he just shoot him? He made no sense sometimes. Gerard looked over at Frank, who washed his hands and got out a tweezer looking tool.  
“Don’t move,” he commanded. He wanted Gerard to keep his arm still while he got the bullet out. As he put the tweezer into the wound, Gerard yelled out in pain. Frank disregarded the noise and tried to get a hold on the shell. Gerard kept on crying out, so Frank gave him a couple of tissues to bite on. Once he finally had hold of the shell, he carefully pulled it out. When it was out, he tossed the bloody bullet away into the trash. Gerard spit the tissues out and examined his arm.  
“Is this much blood supposed to come out!” he yelled at Frank.  
“It’s okay. I’m gonna wash your arm off and bandage it up,” Frank told him.

He dragged Gerard over to the bathtub. Frank turned the water on and grabbed a towel to drench in water. Once he did, he patted Gerard’s blood covered arm. He tried to clean it up as quickly as he could so he had enough time to get a bandage on. When Frank thought he did a good enough job, he got out some gauze to put over the wound. He placed it down and wrapped the arm in multiple layers of a soft bandage and medical tape.  
“That should hold for now,” he said, making sure everything was in place. He looked up at Gerard, who wouldn’t make eye contact with him. He got the tissues Gerard spit out and wiped the tears from Gerard’s eyes. Frank never wanted to put Gerard in this much pain, but at the time, shooting him down was the only way he could’ve gotten him back. He finally made eye contact with Gerard. He held his face and gave him a kiss on the lips. Gerard didn’t want any affection at the moment, he just wanted to be alone for a bit.

“I want to go to bed,” suggested Gerard, who looked way beyond tired.  
“Sure thing, beautiful,” Frank cooed. He tried to make Gerard smile by calling him more pet names, but it seemed to not work for now. All it did was make Gerard look more uncomfortable than he already was. So Frank took Gerard by both of his hands and escorted him to the bed. He made sure Gerard was okay before lying down next to him.  
“I want you to know that I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Frank whispered.  
“I know, Frank. It’s just going to take some time for me to forgive you, after you’ve done,” Gerard told him. Frank nodded and wrapped his arms around Gerard, once again trying to make him happy. The only thing Gerard did in reply was move closer. Frank wasn’t sure how he was supposed to live with himself if Gerard never fully forgave him. Frank only knew how to make things worse. Everything he did was a mistake, and everything he touched, he destroyed.


	7. I'm Safe With You Here

For the next couple of days, Gerard gave Frank the silence treatment. He wanted to see how long Frank could last without making any contact to him, and it didn’t take too long.  
“Stop ignoring me! I just wanna talk like normal people,” Frank said to him.  
“Well you aren’t normal, so I won’t treat you right,” he smirked, giving Frank a look of disgust. Frank didn’t like the tone Gerard was giving him.  
“You’re not normal either, pansy. You like wearing girl clothing,” he snapped back.  
“And you love it when I do,” Gerard sassed. He gave a quick smile to him, making Frank’s mood lighten up. He handed Gerard a folded sheet of paper and encouraged for him to open it. With slight hesitation, he unfolded the paper and read it to himself. It took him a moment to fully understand what Frank was trying to say.  
“You could’ve asked me in person to be your boyfriend rather than writing it on paper,” Gerard said.

“Look, I’m bad at conversing,” Frank started, “you wanna date me? Yes or no?”  
“Yeah, of course. Sounds fun to be in a relationship. Plus, I’m starting to grow strong feelings for you,” Gerard smiled at him. Frank’s face beamed with happiness. He couldn’t believe that Gerard, who he loved for months, would finally love him back. They could get back on the right foot and finally understand each other the way Frank wanted him to.  
“Does this mean I’m forgiven from everything wrong I’ve done?” Frank asked him.  
“Definitely not, but we can talk about more personal things later if you want,” he replied. Frank just gave a small nod to let Gerard know that he wanted to talk. He wanted to get everything off his mind, after all, he’s kept it all to himself for many years. Gerard patted a seat next to him on the couch, indicating for Frank to sit there. He took Gerard’s hint and sat on top of him rather than next to him.

“I’m sorry for not telling you ahead of time that I killed some people,” Frank said.  
“Frank, it’s wrong what you did, but if you promise not to kill again, everything will be fine,” Gerard told him, looking at Frank’s glossy eyes. He could never truly understand what went on in Frank’s mind, but he was going to try his best at helping him with all his issues.  
“I promise I won’t hurt anyone,” Frank sighed. He didn’t want to give up something he loved doing. He knew it was wrong and he still did it anyways. But if Gerard wanted him to stop, then he’d try to stop for good. Frank didn’t want to lose the one he loved so soon. He shifted his body so he could meet Gerard’s eyes much better. Gerard gave Frank a small kiss on the head to try and make him feel loved. That’s all Frank wanted: to be loved by someone.

Ever since he was a young boy, his life was never considered normal. His parents would always fight, he was picked on at school, got beaten up a couple of times, and never had anyone to talk to. No one ever cared about him. All he’d do was sit on the floor of his room, trying to hold in the tears that wanted to spill out. Frank would always try to cheer himself up with violent acts he’d perform on himself such as cutting his arms and legs, stabbing himself with needles, and punching his stomach as hard as he could. It was the only interesting thing that he occupied himself with. It wasn’t until senior year of high school when things got out of hand. This one kid kept on bullying Frank to the point where he had bruises everywhere on his body almost every day. Frank got so fed up, he kidnapped the classmate, bringing him into the woods, and slowly torturing him. After an hour passed, Frank finally killed the kid by stabbing him 36 times. Ever since that day, he got away with murder. Multiple murders. He never could act normal around humans again and never would be able to fit into society right. The only thing Frank wanted in his life was to be cared about, and finally having Gerard love him back, he felt no urge to harm.

Frank wrapped his arms tightly around Gerard, making sure he couldn’t leave. Gerard hugged him back with much feeling. Even though Frank never truly told him all of his problems, he could understand what kind of pain was brought upon him in his younger years. Gerard could feel a small bit of water fall onto his back. Tears started to drip from Frank’s eyes. Gerard didn’t know Frank was so sensitive deep inside. He just always thought psychopaths were cold-hearted and didn’t feel any emotion besides desire.  
“Frank, tell me what’s wrong,” Gerard said in a soothing voice, trying to calm Frank down.  
“Nothing is wrong. I’m just glad you’re here with me,” Frank replied, his voice being muffled by Gerard’s hair. He tried to hold the tears in, but it was no use. Thinking about Gerard always made him feel strong emotions. Frank never wanted to let Gerard go. He was the only person to ever love him and he wasn’t going to lose it.  
“I love you, Gerard,” he mumbled out to him.  
“I love you too,” replied Gerard, still holding onto Frank’s thin body.

They both stayed there on the couch, keeping each other safe in one another’s arms. Neither of them wanting to move from their spot and neither of them wanting to ever leave. Gerard knew how important he was to Frank. He didn’t want anything else horrible happen to Frank, and he certainly didn’t want Frank to cause anything harmful to himself or others. So they both continued to sit, holding each other until they got bored with themselves.


	8. You Look Lovely Tonight

For the past few days, Gerard showed Frank much affection towards him. He didn’t want him to feel sad anymore, but Frank showed different affection to him. He just brushed most of the attention away. Gerard was starting to feel concerned. He didn’t know what the problem was.

“Is everything okay?” Gerard asked with concern.  
“Oh. Yeah, I’m fine,” he replied, looking down at the floor. Gerard hugged Frank tightly with care. He wanted him to feel loved, even though Gerard gave him most of his affection every day. Frank was declining in motivation due to him gathering up many of his thoughts. He had so much on his mind, he couldn’t even think straight half the time. Frank had been planning a special day for him and Gerard to go out and have a nice dinner, but he never found the right time to do it.

“When do you wanna go out?” Frank asked.  
“As in a date?” Gerard questioned, over at Frank as he nodded his head.  
Gerard thought that tonight would be more of a romantic time to go out for a date.  
“How about 8:00pm tonight? That’s when I’d like to go,” he answered with a smile.  
“Perfect,” Frank smiled back. He knew a great place for the two of them to eat and enjoy themselves. Frank finally cleared his thoughts as he started to make reservations for the restaurant. Gerard patiently sat and waited for Frank to come back to the couch.

Except he didn’t.

Frank walked out of the room after putting the phone away and dashed to the bedroom. He dug things out of his closet in a panic, looking for something specific. Gerard approached the door, pushing the door open to the slightest to check out what was going on. Frank grabbed some nice clothing that he wanted to wear for tonight. Then he started to look for some clothing Gerard could wear.  
“Hey, you need help?” offered Gerard, opening the door more.  
“No thanks, babe. I’m fine for now,” Frank told him. Gerard watched as Frank shoved back all of the clothing that he threw out onto the floor and didn’t need at the moment. He took the clothing he left on the bed and flattened them out, trying to get the wrinkles and folds out. Frank motioned for Gerard to enter the room. Gerard walked close to the bed, examining the clothes that Frank had laid out.  
“These are very good clothes,” Gerard said, “are we wearing these for tonight?”  
“Of course we are. I want our first real date to be formal and right,” Frank smiled, looking up at Gerard.

Gerard was glad Frank was being so caring. He always was to him, but it was exciting seeing a different side of Frank. Finally Gerard snapped out of his thoughts and gazed over at Frank, who was staring back at him. Once Frank noticed that they were making eye contact, he turned away and blushed. He got embarrassed whenever Gerard was looking at him. He left the bedroom slowly and sat on the floor near the couch. Gerard followed and sat right next to him.  
“You seem sad. Are you sure you’re okay?” Gerard asked with great concern.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just that this whole relationship thing happened too fast and I don’t want you getting hurt by me,” Frank said, resting his head on Gerard’s shoulder.  
“Well you won’t hurt me, not one bit. I know your problems and I’m okay with them. Trust me,” he told Frank with honesty.

Frank hugged Gerard and he hugged back.

* * *

Later that night around 7:45pm, Frank was changing into his nice, casual clothing. He fixed his tie while looking into his cracked mirror. He still didn’t Gerard would like the way he looked. He was too formal.  
“Damn daddy, you look really good,” Gerard purred. Frank jumped a bit as soon as he said that. He turned around so Gerard could see all of him.  
“You like me looking so formal?” Frank asked him. Gerard nodded and stepped closer.  
“It’s a good changer for once. You look very hot in a suit and tie,” Gerard smirked and bit his lip. Frank was enjoying the way Gerard was acting. It made him feel much better about himself. Someone could finally see the real side of him. That one person being only Gerard.

Frank looked over at Gerard. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a nice black shirt, a leather jacket, and some Converse shoes. Although it wasn’t formal, Frank still loved it. The jacket Gerard had on was a good touch he made himself.  
“He’s so fucking hot…” Frank thought to himself  
“We ready to go?” Gerard asked impatiently.  
“Yes, my love,” Frank replied. He grabbed Gerard’s hand and headed for the front door. He grabbed his car keys, too. Once making it to the car, he unlocked it and headed in. Gerard could only think of bad thoughts when in the car, but he tried to think of the good now. He smiled over at Frank, who had a special surprise for him. And Gerard had no idea that there was something waiting for him.


	9. Surprise

They finally arrived to the restaurant after about 40 minutes of driving. Frank pulled into the closest parking spot there was to the entrance. Frank got out of the car first, then helped Gerard out.

“Thank you,” Gerard smiled, holding Frank’s hand as they entered through the doors. The place was crowded. Frank didn’t anticipate for this many people to be here. He walked up to the check-in desk, telling the girl that he had a table waiting for him that he reserved. She nodded and walked them both over to a table right next to a window. A perfect view for them to look out and see the city lights. Gerard gazed out into the night sky, looking at the reflection of Frank in the window too. Gerard turned back to look at Frank, giving him a warm smile.  
“Frank, I didn't know you were so romantic,” Gerard said.  
“I didn’t either until I met you,” he replied back. 

Both of them forming smiles on their faces. Gerard gave a small laugh. They both sat there in silence until someone came up to their table to take their order. Gerard ordered a small steak while Frank didn’t order anything. Gerard looked at Frank and asked him if he wanted food, but Frank told him that he wasn’t too hungry. He did order some champagne for the both of them to enjoy. The waitress left and went right to the kitchen to deliver the word. Gerard grabbed Frank’s hand and stared into his eyes. Frank gave a huge smile back in reply, which made Gerard laugh.

“Are you going to have enough money to buy this expensive food?” Gerard questioned, concerned that Frank might not have enough.  
“Oh trust me, baby. I have more than enough money,” Frank told him. Gerard wasn’t sure how rich Frank really was, but at least he could pay the bills. Gerard spent all his money on beer and drugs foolishly.  
“I’m glad you’re here with me,” Frank smiled over at him.  
“I am too,” Gerard replied, giving Frank’s hand a squeeze. While they were both staring into each other’s eyes, the waitress finally came back within a short amount of time and placed down the food. Both stopped looking across at each other. The waitress smiled at them and walked away. Gerard looked down at the steak that sat on his plate. The sweet smell of the fresh meat tingled into Gerard’s nose and clouded his thoughts. He began to dig right into the food without hesitation. He ate it fast as if he were starved and hadn’t eaten anything in months. Frank watched as Gerard devoured his steak. In less than 10 minutes, it was gone.

“Wow, you sure ate that fast,” Frank laughed.  
“I was very hungry,” Gerard replied, pushing his plate away.  
“I could tell,” joked Frank. Gerard gave a small smile and gave Frank a light kick to the leg from under the table. Frank sat and waited for the check to arrive. It finally did. He pulled a black wallet from his pocket and took out a 100 dollar bill.  
“Keep the change,” he told the waitress. Gerard looked over at Frank with surprise. Frank just winked back in reply. Hand in hand, they both went out the front door of the restaurant. Once they were back in the car, Frank remembered that he had something for Gerard in his coat pocket.  
_“What a fucking idiot…” Frank thought._  
“Where we headed now?” Gerard asked, breaking Frank out of his mind.  
“Oh just you wait, baby,” Frank said. He started up the engine and left the now crowded parking lot.

____

* * *

Frank was headed in the direction of the beach. At this time, it was too late for anyone to still be there and he knew it was the perfect spot to be in. He wanted to be away from everyone and just wanted to be with Gerard. No interruptions or distractions. Once the car parked into the vacant lot, both of them got out of the car. The moonlight was just starting to light the sky as the setting sun faded down into the horizon. Frank grabbed Gerard’s hand and linked his fingers with Gerard’s as they walked down closer to the beach. With each step they took, Frank became more and more anxious.

“Why are we here?” Gerard finally asked.  
“It’s a surprise and I can’t tell you yet,” Frank said, glancing over at Gerard quickly. They continued down the path and stopped once they got to a grassy patch. Slight wind blew through the air while Frank started to procrastinate.  
“Is everything alright? You seem disturbed,” Gerard said with great concern.  
“Y-yeah...I’m alright,” he stuttered, putting his hand into his inner coat pocket, “I just wanna ask you something…” Gerard started to walk back slowly, not sure if Frank had a gun. He watched as Frank pulled out a small, black box with a shaky hand. Gerard stopped going backwards and went forward again.  
“So like, I’m n-not sure how this works…” Frank started, opening the box, “w-wanna marry me?”

Gerard looked wide-eyed over at Frank, who was visibly shaking with the box.

“Well, yes of course!” he shouted.  
“For real?” Frank asked, being in some disbelief.  
“Yes! What part of “yes” don’t you understand,” Gerard beamed. He went over to Frank and hugged him with full force. Both fell to the ground. Before Frank could get up from the ground, Gerard’s lips pressed hard against Frank’s. Gerard forced his tongue into Frank’s mouth. Even though Frank was caught off guard, he went along with the action. They continued to make out until they felt rain start to fall. Gerard moaned quietly as they parted away. Frank took the ring from the box and gave it to Gerard. Both of them got up from the damp grass. As rain fell down, they walked back to the car. Gerard kept looking down at his hand to look at the ring he was given.

“When’s the date?” Gerard asked.  
“For what?” Frank replied in confusion. Gerard paused and looked over at Frank.  
“The day we officially get married,” he told him. Frank didn’t have an answer for him. He hadn’t thought this far into it since he wasn’t expecting a positive answer.  
“I’m actually not sure yet. Whenever you’re ready,” Frank said. Gerard didn’t have a date in mind either.  
“As soon as possible!” Gerard exclaimed, grabbing onto Frank’s arm with a smile. Frank jumped at the movement and gave a smile back. He nodded his head as he pulled his car keys out from his wet pants pocket. He unlocked the passenger door and held it open for Gerard. After he closed it, he opened his door and sat on the dry seat.  
“You better have new clothes for me when we get home,” Gerard told him. Frank gave a little sigh of relief in response. The car pulled out of the empty lot and headed for the woods, where Frank’s house was located. No one made any noise for the duration ride home. The only thing they heard was the heavy rain hitting on the windshield and the street below.


	10. Do I Know You?

For the next few days, Gerard and Frank sat in the house. They didn’t do anything too exciting or interesting due to them planning and focusing on their wedding. They didn’t want something too big - or big at all. Just the two of them in the woods, dressed nicely and give themselves away to each other. Gerard always thought of marriage between him and a girl, to have some kids and live along the shore. But he would've never thought to be engaged to a man who is a serial killer. Gerard tried not to think about the part of Frank where he’d kill innocent others, but he did think about every other part of him. From Frank’s coffee colored eyes, to his colorful and intense tattoos, and especially his…

“Hey!” Frank called out, “you awake?”  
“Yeah. My mind was just somewhere else, that’s all,” Gerard replied. His thoughts were interrupted by Frank yelling to him. They were in a conversation on what they wanted to eat for dinner, but Gerard could care less right now. He wanted to keep thinking about Frank and how much he adored him in many ways.  
“So do you want pizza again or something else,” Frank asked loudly, trying to break him out of his trance.  
“Pizza again. I don’t care,” Gerard yelled back. He looked up to see Frank shuffling through the freezer and finding the last frozen pizza.  
“If you want any more of this, let me know and I’ll go to the store,” he said, shaking the box above his head. He placed it on the counter while he heated the oven up. Gerard’s eyes went back and forth, following Frank’s moments as he paced around the kitchen.

Gerard grabbed a note card that was left on the dinner table. He then picked up a pen and started to scribble a figure out. Frank occasionally glanced over to see what he was drawing whenever he walked by. The form of a person wearing a dress appeared on the sheet. Gerard stared at it for a while, wondering how he could add onto it. While looking at the drawing, he saw the ring he had on. He was still in disbelief that Frank would want to be with someone for the rest of his life. After all, killers usually want to live alone and have a private life. But it wasn’t too long before Frank wanted to wander off by himself and take time to reflect on his life so far. Once the pizza was done cooking, he sliced it and left it on the counter for Gerard.

“I’m gonna leave for a bit. I’ll be back soon,” Frank said. Gerard didn’t bother looking up and just hummed back in reply. Frank grabbed the car keys from off the table and headed out the door, taking one last look at Gerard, who was too caught up in drawing to notice. He wanted to go somewhere to collect his thoughts, so Frank thought the library would be a nice resting place.

* * *

Frank arrived two hours before closing time. Upon entering through the revolving doors, he looked around at the array of books. He remembered all the books he read when he was younger and how he would get lost in each chapter as if it was his own life he was getting tangled in. He dealt with reality much differently than kids most likely because he didn’t know how to deal with it. The varying worlds of books helped him sometimes with himself and in other times, it would make it much worse.

Frank looked around the room. It was rather larger than he remembered it was. He walked up and down the isles, looking at every book that was displayed on the shelves. Frank passed the science fiction section and scanned each book for one that caught his eye, but his eye caught something else. A person. Frank told himself he wouldn’t kill people anymore now that he has Gerard by his side, but he couldn’t resist. He wanted to act upon his thoughts and do what he felt he needed to do. This person seemed different than everyone else yet almost familiar. Frank stared at the boy, trying to figure him out.

“Hey, can I help you with something?” the stranger asked. Frank’s thought was interrupted and his gaze was broken.  
“N-no...I’m okay. Just got a bit distracted,” Frank replied quickly. He darted his eyes to the bookshelf and tried to not pay attention to the person standing beside him. It was awkward for Frank. He wanted to start up a conversation, but he couldn’t form words. His throat felt dry as he started to daydream about murdering this person. Sweat slowly dripped from his forehead, his palms getting clammy, and his breathing shallow.  
“What’s your name?” Frank managed to stutter out.  
“Michael, but you can call me Mikey,” he answered. That name sounded vaguely familiar to him, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Frank observed Mikey’s outfit to get a vibe going. He wore a black hoodie all zippered up to the red bandana around his neck. The ripped jeans went down below his maroon converse shoes. Mikey also wore a pair of glasses, but that wasn’t too interesting.

“You seem cool, Mikey. I think we can really hit it off well,” Frank said in a quiet voice.  
“Yeah. We can hang out sometime if you’d like,” he replied back.  
“M-maybe we can go to a bar or something tonight?” asked Frank, planning something devilish. Mikey looked down at the floor and tried to think of what to do. He could just go home and be miserable with no one around, or he could go have a fun night with a new friend he made.  
“I’d definitely like to hang tonight,” Mikey said, giving a final answer. Frank’s heart started speeding up. The thought of new, fresh blood made his stomach turn and his fingers twitch. He needed this. He needed to kill again and now was the perfect time.  
“Great...wanna head out now?” Frank asked him as he stared into the other boy’s eyes.  
“Yeah man,” Mikey replied. They both left the library and headed to the parking lot. Frank started to veer to the side, where the alleyway was. Mikey didn’t question anything.

Frank always parked his car in a hidden, dark area. He’s been living hidden and in private for many years and he has no intentions to stop being in the shadows. Both Frank and Mikey approached the car. While Mikey stood by the passenger door, Frank fiddled with the keys in his pocket.  
“Oh, lemme just check on the spare tire in my trunk,” Frank lied, hoping Mikey wouldn’t ask anything. It was the most unbelievable lie Frank had ever told in his life, but he needed to get the baseball bat from his trunk. He slowly lifted the lid and slid out the metal bat.  
“Yep, just as I left it. The tire is fine,” he told Mikey. Frank shut the trunk and waited for Mikey to be turned around to look the other way. Again, Frank messed around with his car keys to prolong the time. Mikey finally turned to face the opposite direction and Frank took his chance. He walked closer to Mikey and smashed the bat over his head, causing him to instantly pass out from the momentum and strength. Frank shook Mikey on the shoulder just to make sure he was out. Once he was safe, he took the bandana that Mikey had and tied it around his wrists behind his back. Frank opened the car door and grabbed duct tape out from the glove compartment. He put pieces of tape over Mikey’s mouth, legs, and arms. He placed Mikey lying in the backseats of the car. Frank shut the door and headed for the driver’s side. He tossed the baseball bat aside and started the car. Frank looked at Mikey once more before heading off to his house. All Frank hoped for was that Gerard was fast asleep and wouldn’t hear any killing. If Gerard ever found out, Frank would be the dead one.


	11. What Have I Done?

Frank finally arrived to his house at around 2:25 am, so he knew Gerard would be fast asleep. He felt bad for leaving him alone for so long, not knowing what he did for the whole day. Frank stepped out of his car and went to the trunk. Mikey lied there very quiet and still, making Frank think for a second that he might have been dead, but he was either still passed out or asleep. Frank lifted Mikey slowly out of the trunk and placed him on the dirt ground below while he closed the trunk. He then took Mikey again, carrying him like you would a baby, and bringing him to the door. Again, Frank placed him down on the ground so he could unlock the front door. After he got the door open, he carefully dragged Mikey inside. He made sure not to make too much noise just in case Gerard wasn’t asleep. After what felt like an hour, Frank made it to the basement. He brought Mikey to the second side of the basement, which was the torture and death side of it. He propped Mikey up into a chair and tied him to it. He wanted to make sure he wasn’t able to escape. Frank just had to wait for his victim to wake up.

* * *

Mikey awoke about an hour later, feeling terrible and groggy. When he tried to speak, no words could come out, for his mouth was still duct taped shut. He looked around the room, trying to gain vision of any familiar surroundings, but it was pitch black. Mikey jumped at the sound of someone’s voice.  
“You’re finally awake. Good,” Frank purred. Mikey had heard this voice once before, but he couldn’t think of who or what it was at the moment. He struggled with the tape and rope that was around his body, but had no luck.  
“You’re not going anywhere. It’s far too late for that,” Frank told him in a stern voice. Mikey eventually gave up trying after he got too tired. Frank laughed to himself, seeing someone so helpless. Frank turned a dim light on, just enough to light the area where he and Mikey were. Once Mikey got vision back, he could tell who Frank was. He wasn’t sure why someone who seemed to be so nice would want to harm or kill anybody, but then he remembered that’s how serial killers work. Frank stared at Mikey, seeing a familiar resemblance to someone he knew, but couldn’t put his finger on it. They sat there in silence, with Frank thinking of a way to kill Mikey by sunrise.

Frank got up from the basement floor and headed to a tool box that lies on an almost broken table. Once he opened the box, he took out a shiny, metal knife that could cut through flesh effortlessly. He smirked at the sight of the sharp object he’s used times before. Frank slowly walked over behind Mikey and stopped in his tracks for a moment, thinking about the outcomes of what might happen if Gerard finds out. Frank knew Gerard would never find out, Frank isn’t that stupid to leave a dead body in the open. Without hesitation, Frank sliced through the rope around Mikey’s waist and into his skin, bleeding out instantly. Frank took another swing and this time slicing Mikey’s stomach. Mikey tried to yell, but the duct tape was too strong and muffled every sound he made. Frank watched the red liquid drip intensely out of the boy’s skin. Frank then pressed the knife to Mikey’s neck and began to speak.  
“I would love to torture you more, but I have to attend to my soon to be husband who’s probably been worrying sick about me all day...don’t try to do anything stupid while I leave you down here to die,” Frank whispered into his ear, making Mikey shiver with fear and pain, “I’ll tend to you in the morning.” He put the knife on the ground and stared at Mikey as he turned the light off. Frank made his way to the stairs and shut the basement door as quietly as he could once he got upstairs.

“Ah shit,” Frank said to himself, looking at the time. It was now almost 4:00 am, he wondered if Gerard cared where he was at all. He ran to the bathroom to wash his hands. He noticed minor blood stains on his clothing and knew he had to take them off. Once he took his shirt and pants off, he threw them in the laundry basket. Frank dashed to the bedroom down the hall and closed the door. He made his way to the closet to get new, clean clothes.  
“Where have you been?” Gerard asked softly.  
“Sorry, I just needed time to myself so I went to the park to cool off,” Frank lied through his teeth to try and save himself. Gerard nodded and patted the bed to the spot where Frank sleeps. He got himself into bed and wrapped himself in the covers. Gerard moved closer to Frank and kissed him on the cheek.  
“I love you,” Gerard said.  
“I love you too,” replies Frank, feeling very sick and nauseous. He knows he made a promise that he would never harm anyone again, especially kill them. He didn’t want to break his and Gerard’s trust, but it was way too late for that. Frank’s urges and anger got the worst of him to show.  
“I’m so sorry,” Frank whispered to Gerard, but he was already asleep again. Frank couldn’t sleep knowing what he had just done to someone who seemed so innocent. He prayed that everything would work out and be fine, but he knew Gerard would never forgive him for this. He wasn’t suppose to murder ever again. Frank started to cry quietly to himself, not knowing what the outcome of this horrible event would do to him and his relationship with Gerard. He did not want to lose him again.


	12. How Could Anyone Love You?

Frank awoke to an empty bed. He heard the shower an hour ago, but would think Gerard would stay in bed to keep him company. Frank remembered the person he was keeping in his basement; Mikey. The thought of Gerard finding a bloody body made him sick again. He quickly got out of bed and made his way to the living room. Once he saw Gerard calmly sitting on the floor, he was very relieved. Gerard smiled when Frank gave a quick glance to him. Frank wasn’t sure how he was going to finish and dispose of Mikey.  
“I can make breakfast for us,” Gerard said cheerfully. Frank gave a small nod before heading off to the bathroom. He ran to the toilet and threw up. His head was pounding from all the pressure and stress he’d created for himself. Frank flushed the toilet while thinking of a plan. He thought he would have woken up before Gerard, but that obviously wasn’t the case. Frank got up from the floor once he got himself back together.  
“Is everything okay?” Gerard asked.  
“Yes, everything is great,” Frank replied softly. Gerard patted Frank on the back while he got back to work on the food. Frank sat at the table, holding his head up with his hand, which was shaking terribly. The food was done quite quickly for it was only eggs and bacon alongside a glass of orange juice.

Frank started to eat before Gerard could even sit down. Gerard watched Frank shovel the food into his mouth and chug the orange juice. Once Frank finished, he sat there staring at the wall.  
“Are you sure everything is okay?” Gerard asked again. Frank just gave another nod, not speaking a word. They both sat in silence as Gerard finished his own food. Gerard got up and took the dirty dishes and glasses to the sink. Frank knew something was off, but he didn’t know what it was exactly. He got up from his chair and started to leave the room, but Frank jumped when he felt Gerard hug him.  
“I’m going to ask you one last time...is everything alright?” Gerard asked once more in a monotone voice.  
“Yes, I’m fine. Everything is fine,” Frank snapped back. Gerard’s grip grew tighter and tighter, unusual for him to hug this hard. Frank tried to squeeze out, but he had gained his normal weight back. He was no longer skin and bone.  
“I don’t think everything is fine, my dear,” Gerard whispered into Frank’s ear. Frank knew he was in deep shit. He knew Gerard knew about Mikey.  
“I like what you did to my brother in the basement,” Gerard started, “he looks fuckin’ great.” Frank wasn’t sure how Gerard knew, he hoped this was all some sort of nightmare and that he was still asleep. Gerard squeezed the tightest he could, just enough where Frank was unable to move. Tears formed in his eyes, slowly dripping down from his face.  
“I thought I could trust you. You made a promise…” Gerard said. Frank felt like he was going to throw up again. Gerard held on for a bit longer until he threw Frank into the table, making Frank hit the edge and all to the ground. Gerard took a knife from his pocket that he got from the kitchen and held it above Frank.  
“Tell me why I shouldn’t slit your throat and watch you die,” Gerard said angrily through his teeth.  
“B-because you’re better than me and I d-don’t want you to end up like me…” Frank wined. Gerard hesitated before putting the knife down. He didn’t want to be like Frank, ever. Both men had tears in their eyes, staring at one another.

Gerard was first to get up and rushed to the basement. Not long after, Frank followed. Gerard turned the dim light on and looked at his brother, covered in blood and tied up. He started to sob uncontrollably, yelling curse words out and threatening his own life. Frank knew he shouldn’t have killed again, but it was way worse now knowing it was Gerard’s brother.  
“I’m so sorry…” Frank softly said, trying to comfort Gerard. Frank put his arm around Gerard, but he violently shrugged it off.  
“Please, I know I made a mistake-” Frank started.  
“Mistake? This isn’t some kind of children's game, Frank. You think killing innocent people is some kind of fun hobby? No! It’s not! I’m such a fucking fool for loving you and thinking you deserved another chance,” Gerard yelled back.  
“Gerard, please listen-” Frank tried talking again, but getting cut off once more.  
“No! Why do I ever wanna hear your shitty voice again? Why don’t you just kill yourself already,” Gerard snapped. Frank stood there, staring down at Gerard, who was slowly untying Mikey and taking tape off. Frank walked over to the spot where he’d placed the knife from the night before and picked it up. He walked back over to stand behind Gerard.  
“I love you…” Frank stuttered. Gerard had no time to react. Before he knew it, he was pushed and dragged across the floor to the corner of the room with a Frank holding a knife above his head. Gerard tried to get out of the spot, but Frank had him cornered on the ground too well. Frank sat himself on top of Gerard’s stomach, making it hard for him to try and kick him away.  
“Frank, you have no idea what you’re doing,” Gerard said, staring into Frank’s empty eyes.  
“You call me pathetic when you’re just as fucked up. An alcoholic, a drug addict, was in an abusive relationship previous to this one, both parents died when you were young, and that’s only to name a few things. You were NOTHING before you had me. I made your life a fairy tail and you were enjoying every second of it. You’re nothing without me and if you don’t want me, then you don’t deserve to be here,” Frank told him, looking down at a helpless man with eyes full of tears.  
“Then why don’t you just put me out of my misery, you bastard,” Gerard told him, hoping he’d comply. Frank just sat there, not sure what to do. He wanted to stab Gerard to death if this is how he was going to treat him (even though he deserved it), but he didn’t want the love of his life to leave him forever, he couldn’t bare living without Gerard. He started to press the knife down to Gerard’s throat, closer and closer he got, making a small cut in the skin. Frank couldn’t bring himself to do it.

“Why won’t you just kill me already!” Gerard shouted, his voice getting scratchy.  
“Because I told you, I fucking love you! No matter how mad or fucked up I am, I want you! I always make sure you’re safe and alive. I told you I’m sorry! I know it won’t do anything or change your mind, but you’re staying here with me,” Frank said truthfully, and he wasn’t lying. He couldn’t bare the thought of Gerard dead. So Frank tossed the knife aside and grabbed Gerard by the collar of his shirt.  
“Just stay with me,” Frank begged.  
“Loving you makes me sick,” Gerard spat. Frank wasn’t sure if that was a yes or a no, so he said it once more.  
“Gerard, please stay with me. You can make all the decisions and keep a watch on me. I’ll never be bad again, please,” Frank pleaded. Gerard looked into the hollow eyes that were once filled with joy. Gerard didn’t answer. Frank kept begging for him to stay, but he got no response from Gerard. Frank gave up, he knew he blew it. He finally got off of Gerard and cut the rope off of Mikey and took the tape off. He grabbed the body and kicked the basement door open. He ran outside to the backyard and placed the body down. Frank went back inside to get a shovel.  
“What are you doing with him?” Gerard inquired.  
“Burying him obviously,” Frank said, “I don’t keep dead bodies in my house.” Gerard quickly followed behind Frank.  
“I want him in a coffin,” Gerard told him, “I do not want him in the dirty soil like that.”  
“Fine. Take the car keys and drive yourself to wherever they sell coffins and come back with one,” Frank said. He watched Gerard wipe his eyes and go inside the house. Frank felt incredibly terrible for what he did. There was no way in hell Gerard would forgive him.

* * * 

About an hour later, Gerard comes back with a coffin attached to the roof of the car.  
“Help me with this,” he shouted. Frank got up from the ground and rounded the corner. He and Gerard untied the coffin from the car and carefully placed it on the ground. They carried it to where Mikey was lying. Frank opened the coffin door and looked at Mikey, then to Gerard. Once more, he felt like he was about to throw up. His stomach turned with each thought of the event.  
“Guess it’s time,” Gerard breathed. Gerard took his brother and placed him into the coffin lightly. Frank could tell that Gerard was trying to hold the tears from spilling out. Gerard finally shut the door and bolted it shut. Frank began digging into the ground at a fast yet steady pace. Time passed by quickly to Frank, before he knew it, the hole was ready. Both of them placed the coffin into the ground. Frank placed all the soil back in its spot and patted it down once it was back to normal.  
“My brother’s death…” Gerard whispered hoarsely.  
“What?” Frank puzzled, not sure as to what Gerard meant.  
“My brother’s death. Add it to the list of terrible things that has happened to me,” Gerard said. Frank recalled what he meant; that list he yelled out at him in rage. Everything bad that’s happened in Gerard’s life. Frank sat down next to Gerard, who had red eyes and no more tears to cry. Frank gave Gerard a hug, but Gerard didn’t give one back. He sat there, staring off into the distance, trying to count the trees to distract himself from reality.  
“Why don’t we go inside. It’s getting cold,” Frank said. Both of them got up and headed indoors. Gerard went to the fridge and grabbed a beer, walked right by Frank without saying a word and went into the bedroom. Frank watched Gerard from a distance. He open the bottle, chugged it down, and tossed the bottle on the floor. Gerard mumbled more curse words into the pillow, his voice now dead.

Frank walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Gerard moved away from Frank, but Frank just moved closer and grabbed both of Gerard’s hands.  
“Go away. You’ve caused me enough pain already today,” Gerard hissed.  
“Is there anything I can do to make everything up to you?” Frank asked.  
“Yeah, get the fuck away from me,” he answered, looking up at Frank.  
“Seriously, I’m so terribly sorry. I will do anything, but I can’t leave you,” Frank told him. Gerard rolled his eyes at him. There was only one thing he could think of, but he wasn’t sure if Frank would be on board with it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remaster (or better version) of the current story I'm writing called "Love Sick". I decided to rewrite the whole story due to the previous one lacking in many fields such as not enough sensory details, not enough description for characters/setting/events, and new minor details on specific characters.  
> If you've read the first story, you will notice that I haven't even finished it. I am forcing myself to let you all ponder on what the next chapter in that story is about and what will happen next. But in this story, you will all eventually find out what happens and how the story ends. Please be patient with me and you will enjoy this story much better than the last.  
> Thank you!


End file.
